Spark of Lust
by 88sheep
Summary: A series of loosely connected stories, both romantic and lusty. If you have an pairing you want to see, let me know in the reviews! If you've got a particular pairing or threesome (or more-some) you want to see me write about, leave a review with who it is, or even a particular image or picture you want me to work off of. I'll see what I can do


"Pyrrha, are you sure about-?" Jaune looked mildly anemic as he watched Coco Adel approaching his girlfriend and himself down the long corridor of Beacon Academy's main hallway. Pyrrha flashed a smile at her boyfriend as he nervously shifted from foot to foot. They had come a long way since their first date, with Jaune nervously picking at his food when he realized just how interested the gorgeous redhead was in him.

"I'm sure, Jaune. I owe Coco for helping me pick out my dress for the dance, remember? And you agreed when I said I wanted to try and spice things up. You're not going back on your promise now, are you?" Pyrrha laughed as her teasing had the intended effect, making Jaune simultaneously snap to attention and blush furiously.

"Of-of course not, Pyrrha! Arc men always keep their promises!" Despite his bravado, Jaune was as nervous as he was during his first day at Beacon. Pyrrha knew that he was as devoted to her as he could possibly be, and she to him. But they both were young, she reasoned, and even though they were 'madly in love' there was no reason why they shouldn't have fun. Enter Coco Adel, one of the most fashionable and desirable young women on campus. Jaune wasn't sure why Coco had suddenly taken an interest in him, or why Pyrrha was so willing to let Coco into their personal lives.

"Pyrrha! You're looking as sexy as ever. Who knew that even a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans could look so good. I'd love to get you into one of my favorite fashion stores and play dress up with you." Coco was as forward as she ever was, and she practically leered at the pair of Jaune and Pyrrha over the rim of her sunglasses. "And Jaune, you've been working out, haven't you? That's good to see."

"Uh, hello, Coco. Pyrrha tells me that-" Jaune nervously began to speak, waving almost timidly to the short brunette as Pyrrha hugged his waist.

"That you're mine for the evening? Mmmhhmm. We came to a little deal. She and Velvet get to spend some alone time together, and I get you all to myself for an entire night. I can't tell you how long I've been itching to try you on." Coco stepped in and took Jaune's hand, lifting it and pressing it to her breast, letting him feel how the fabric of her top contoured to every curve and did nothing to hinder the warmth that was practically radiating from her body because of her excited anticipation.

"Uhhh… I don't think you should!" Jaune whipped his head around wildly, looking to see if anyone was around to watch as he tried to yank his hand back from Coco's chest. The brunette's grip was impressively strong, and he realized almost with a start that Coco's other hand had drifted to Pyrrha's own breast, and the redhead was smiling as a blush began to creep up her features. "Pyrrha?"

"Relax, Jaune. I'm not going to get angry. I told you that we should try something new, after all. And you can't honestly tell me that you don't find Coco attractive?"

"But, you and I, I only…"

"Have eyes for your girlfriend, which is one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. And so does she, for you. But she's right. We're all young, so why not have some fun while we can? After all, we are huntsmen and huntresses. We'll have plenty of danger later on. Better get the fun stuff out of the way early." Coco smiled as she released Jaune's hand and then turned her torso, reaching out and cupping the back of Pyrrha's head and pulling her in for a kiss. Jaune watched in disbelief as Coco kissed his girlfriend, their lips locking and a low moan leaving each girl's throat as Pyrrha's hands began to drift around Coco's waist.

"Uh… Pyrrha? Coco? Guys?" Jaune was looking around as Coco and Pyrrha made out, and he began impatiently tapping them on the shoulder as he heard voices approaching from one of the many adjoining hallways. "Someone's coming!"

Coco pulled back with a start and took Jaune's hand, beginning to tug him towards a utility closet as Pyrrha was left blushing and panting. "Velvet's all yours, Pyrrha. I left her in our dorm room, and I made sure Fox and Yatsuhashi were away for the night, so you two won't be interrupted. Have fun!" Coco winked at the blushing redhead and shoved Jaune into the closet as the approaching voices grew louder. Pyrrha nodded and shot a look of concern at Jaune, who stumbled backwards and stepped in a mop bucket, nearly tripping. "Oh, don't worry about him, sweetheart, I'll have loverboy back to you in the morning, all in one piece." Coco licked her lips and blew Pyrrha a kiss. "If you want, you can come pick him up yourself, and we'll continue that kiss, how about it?"

Pyrrha nodded and then looked over her shoulder, before mouthing the words 'I love you' to Jaune, who was trying to extricate himself from the closet. He looked up at her and started to speak, but Pyrrha was gone in a flash, only a bob of her red ponytail giving her away as she scurried out of sight, and he was left with Coco pushing him back into the closet, the door closing behind her. "Really, Coco? A supply closet? Pyrrha made this sound a lot more…"

"Sexy? Enticing? Erotic?" Coco smiled at Jaune in the dimly lit closet as the voices behind them grew louder. With a lick of her lips and the whisper of leather rushing over cloth, Coco removed her belt and used it to secure the door shut from the inside, making sure they wouldn't be interrupted. "I find this to be all of those things. Having you alone, in a rush, with other people so close by that they could hear…" Coco stepped forward in the tiny closet and pressed herself against Jaune, her hands running up his sides to rest on his shoulders as she rose up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his ear. "You need to feel how wet that makes me…" Coco practically purred into the blonde swordsman's ear, and she gently nipped at his earlobe before sucking on it briefly, her hands dropping down to unfasten his own belt and unbutton his jeans.

"Oh… oh… uh… Coco, I'm…" Jaune was well and truly flustered now. When Pyrrha had suggested they 'try new things', having sex with other people had been something she had suggested, and Jaune hadn't taken her very seriously. He was now, that was for sure.

"You're hard, is what you are, Jaune… very, very hard. I can feel it." Indeed, she could and Jaune stifled a gasp as he felt Coco's hand slip past the waistband of his boxers and curl around his stiff shaft, her fingers warm and soft, thinner and more delicate than Pyrrha's. "How often does Pyrrha blow you, Jaune?"

"Wha-what?" Jaune looked bewildered at how fast everything was progressing, and Coco pressed a finger to his lips, smiling as she gave his cock a firm squeeze.

"Quiet, Jaune, we wouldn't want anyone to hear, would we?" The buxom brunette raised an eyebrow playfully and then removed her finger from her lips, replacing the digit with her mouth. Coco kissed Jaune hungrily, and he was suddenly curious as to why she seemed so desperate to have sex with him. Coco moaned into the kiss as Jaune tensed beneath her fingertips, his shaft twitching in her hand as she ground against him. He could feel her breasts against his chest, and the heat she seemed to radiate was a pleasant, even if it was a surprise. "Tell me how often your girlfriend blows you, Jaune." Coco was nearly breathless as she broke the kiss and asked him again, her plush lips brushing against his own as she began to stroke and gently pull on his shaft, marveling at the silken softness of his skin even as he stood erect and as firm as stone.

Jaune's hands had dropped to Coco's waist when she kissed him, and now he found them wandering lower, fingers splayed over her ass and cupping her cheeks through the dark fabric of her tight designer jeans. "Once, maybe twice a week? Whenever we don't have time to… you know, and we can get a moment alone away from… from Nora…"

Coco pressed her face into the crook of Jaune's neck, kissing him hard and nibbling on his skin as she inhaled deeply. "I would think that girl would rather join in if given the chance." She muffled a gasp against Jaune's shoulder as he squeezed her ass, her hips dancing as she thrust it back into his palms and probing fingers.

"That's the problem. I'm uh… well, I wasn't comfortable with having sex with her… since she's with Ren, and, you know." Jaune closed his eyes as Coco squeezed his cock again, her slow hand movements driving him wild as she practically climbed all over him.

"I don't know, but that's a story for another time…" Coco kissed her way back up his neck to cover his lips with hers once again, their tongues dancing, sparring much like Pyrrha and Jaune did in the training room.

"Coco…" Jaune's hands moved back up to her shoulders, pushing her away gently and causing the brunette to pout.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"You were asking me how often Pyrrha sucked my dick." Coco's eyebrows rose and she giggled as she slowly sank to her knees, her hands dragging Jaune's jeans and boxers with her.

"That I was. Silly me, for forgetting." Her eyes snapped away from his as his cock sprang free of the confining cloth, bouncing once before settling against her warm cheek. She grasped it with one hand while the other pressed against his muscled thigh, and she gently rubbed the velvety head of his dick against her flushed skin as he dropped a hand to rest lightly on her head. "I don't know what Pyrrha's thinking, not taking advantage of this as often as she can…"

Jaune shivered visibly as Coco nuzzled his cock, and he gently lifted her sunglasses off of her face and placed them on her head as she licked the tip of his shaft. "Why… why are you so hot?"

Coco burst into a fit of giggles, and then clamped her hand over her mouth, remembering where they were. "That's a question with two answers, lover-boy. One…" She licked her lips and reached down, lifting her shirt up and over her breasts to expose her chocolate colored bra, her tits practically bursting out of the confining lace as she fixed him with a simmering look. "I'm a drop-dead gorgeous huntress with an excellent sense of fashion and the good sense to flaunt what I've got."

"Not exactly what I meaaaant!" Jaune's voice hitched up an octave as Coco engulfed the head of his cock with her mouth, lips sealed tight around the top of his shaft as her tongue bathed him in little licks and teasing undulations of her tongue. His free hand reached out and grabbed a shelf for support as she popped her lips off of him with a flourish, a dangling line of saliva connecting her tongue to his tip.

"You meant why am I so warm to the touch, right?" She smiled conspiratorially when he nodded mutely. "Mmm, well, I knew that I was going to get to have you tonight, so I wanted to make the most of it. Velvet and I go to these parties sometimes, down in Vale's art district. Lots of lights, music, drinks. Lots of people there use a drug called Spark. Some people call it Spice, some lovingly refer to it as Lust Dust."

"Drugs?" Jaune looked genuinely concerned now, and his hand left Coco's head as if he had been burned.

Coco rolled her eyes and kissed the tip of his cock, beginning to gently pump his shaft with her hand. "Relax, Jaune. It's not what you think. It's not that bad. Spark doesn't have any negative side effects, unless you count going into an artificial heat as bad."

"An artificial what?"

Coco looked up at him, her lips wrapped around his cock again. Her face took on an almost exasperated quality, and she pulled back with another lewd smack of her lips. "Heat. As in, the monthly cycle that female faunus go into when they crave sex for a few days. Faunus guys have something similar, called a rut." She kissed his shaft and looked up at him playfully as she drug her tongue along his length. "It's why Velvet misses class sometimes. She's too horny to think straight."

"And this…Spark…?"

"Let's humans experience something like a Faunus's heat or rut cycle. It makes you horny, like, really, really, really horny. Which is why we're in a broom closet, and why I'm getting sick of talking to you when we could be fucking instead." Coco abruptly ended the conversation by slurping Jaune's cock into her mouth, lips sealing tight around his soft skin as she pushed forward, bathing him in the wet warmth of her saliva. For his part, Jaune gasped and gripped the shelf he had been holding tighter, knuckles going white as the head of his prick pressed against the entrance to Coco's throat. She wasn't kidding about being horny, the brunette was almost impatient in her desire to suck on the blonde's stiff member, and Jaune held back a groan as the perfectly manicured hand that had been on his thigh moved down to cup his balls, gently stroking and tickling them with her nails as her cheeks went concave as she sucked him.

Coco was ravenous as she sucked and slurped, and Jaune could only close his eyes and, frankly, enjoy the ride. He tried to imagine what Pyrrha and Velvet might be doing right now, and the thoughts in his head predictably turned more and more raunchy as one scenario led to the next, until the sound of Coco gagging on his cock brought him back to reality. He looked down and what he saw nearly made him cum on the spot. Coco was completely absorbed in the attention she was giving to his cock, her eyes unfocused and containing an almost dreamy quality as her head bobbed up and down, lips gliding wetly up and down his shaft. He had no frame of reference as to whether or not it was normal for her, or if the Spark drug she had taken was causing it, but her drool was everywhere. Hanging in thick, viscous strings from her chin, laced across her cleavage and dangling from his shaft as it ran down and clung to his balls; her spit glistened in the light filtering in through the ventilation grill on the closet door. "Fuck, Coco, you're… you're amazing…" Jaune groaned as Coco's head rotated from side to side as she bobbed on his dick, her tongue tantalizingly frantic as it danced against the underside of his shaft, tracing the thick vein running up the underside of his member.

Her eyes regained some of their focus as he spoke, and Coco pulled back, mouth open wide and spit spider-webbing between her lips as she stared up at him. "Don't say that; you haven't even gotten the full experience yet." Coco stood and wiped her chin with the back of her hand, staring at him seductively as she licked her own spittle from her skin, winking at him. Jaune gulped as he watched her take a half-step back and begin to remove her tight pants. Her belt already having been used to secure the door behind her, it was a simple matter of flicking open the clasp of her black designer jeans and then slowly, teasingly pulling the zipper down. The sound of the brass zipper coming undone seemed to echo in Jaune's ears as Coco teasingly smiled at him, her thumbs hooking into the waistband of her jeans and dragging them down. He realized with a mused thought that she had removed her shoes when he wasn't paying attention, because they became the base of a pile of discarded clothing as he watched Coco bare her tanned legs in the dim light of the closet. He gulped again as he saw her panties, the chocolate lace dark from the gathered dampness between her thighs. She had said she was wet, didn't she?

"Like what you see, Jaune?" Coco bit her lip playfully as she pressed herself to him again, half of her clothing removed. She kissed him hard as he opened his mouth to respond, and his chin got wet, sticky with her drool as he felt her capture his cock between her thighs, the head pressed firmly against the damp mound of her pussy.

Jaune groaned into the sloppy kiss, his hands sliding down Coco's sides, over her trim waist and behind her to cup her ass again, this time without the impediment of clothing between his fingers and her hot, soft assflesh. Her cheeks were taut and round, and he could feel them jiggle and wobble beneath his hands as she shifted, her hands cupping his cheeks as she ravenously kissed him. Hesitantly, he pulled one of his hands back and then brought it down in a quick spank and was gratified at Coco's reaction. She squealed into the kiss, tongue curling in his mouth briefly before she pulled back, grinning at him from ear to ear. "You like to play rough, huh?"

Jaune shook his head. "Not really, but I couldn't help it." At Coco's laugh, he cocked his head to the side questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Pyrrha was just right about you. You're awkward and shy until the pants come off, and then you're suddenly Mr. Hotshot. Spanking an upperclassman's bare ass just because 'you couldn't help it'. I'm glad she decided to share…" Coco licked Jaune's lips, gathering some of her own spit back off of his face before gulping it down and squeezing her thighs around his cock trapped between her legs. Jaune grunted and Coco squeezed tighter, kissing him again before stepping back and peeling her panties down her thighs. She kicked them off and then pressed herself back against Jaune, and this time the tip of his cock rubbed directly against her wet, drooling core.

"Wait! What about, you know, a condom or something?" Jaune's blue eyes were suddenly even more concerned than they had been when she had revealed she was technically high on a lust-inducing drug.

"Aura can be used as a natural birth control, so don't worry. And you wouldn't have gotten into Beacon without a clean bill of health, so I'm not worried about that, either." She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him again, tongue painting his lips with saliva. "Stop procrastinating and fuck me." Coco's voice was a hiss of need as she rubbed her thighs together around Jaune's cock, feeling his hot, hard length so close to her sensitive folds was driving her insane with need, and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if this was what Velvet always had to deal with when she was horny and the rest of Team CVFY wasn't around to help satisfy her.

"How, I mean… how do you want to do this?" Jaune was gesturing awkwardly at the confined space of the closet, and Coco suddenly realized that her her haste to get Jaune's pants off had left her with precious few options for positioning.

"I know you're strong, can you hold me up without dropping me?" Jaune looked at her in confusion for a moment, until Coco wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted one leg, hooking it around his bare hip. The blonde swordsman got the hint then, and cupped his hands on her ass and lifted as she hooked her other leg around his hip. Coco looked down at his cock, trapped between their stomachs. His throbbing head was already leaking precum, and she suppressed a shiver of lust as she licked her lips and braced her feet against the wall behind Jaune's back. She pushed off a little bit, and Jaune quickly picked up on what she was doing and relaxed his grip on her ass enough for her to separate their bodies. Coco looked down as Jaune's cock slowly traced a line of warm, slippery precum down her toned belly until his bloated tip was pressed against her folds, and she angled her hips and stopped pushing off of the wall with her feet.

Coco hissed as Jaune's cock spread her wide, his eyes squeezing shut as he held himself perfectly still. Coco was velvety soft, her squeezing pussy like warm, wet satin around his shaft as she sank slowly down to the hilt, his hips pressed flush against the underside of her thighs. "Fuuuuuccchhk!" Coco's voice was a strained, passionate whisper in Jaune's ear as she clung to him, lace covered breasts pressed against his chest as he throbbed inside of her. "Pyrrha's… a lucky girl…" Coco kissed Jaune's cheek as she simultaneously squeezed his cock with her vaginal muscles, making Jaune shudder and throb inside of her in a way that made Coco moan into his ear.

Without coaxing from Coco, Jaune began to move, shifting his grip from her ass to her thighs, and slowly pulling himself out of her clutching cunt before pulling her back down, trying to get a steady rhythm going as Coco tightened her arms around his neck to steady herself. Before long, Coco's ass was slapping against Jaune's thighs repeatedly as he buried himself in her over and over again, her juices warm and sticky as she coated his cock with her arousal, mixing with her drool from earlier. Coco clung tight to her new lover, hips squirming as he spread her legs wider, her warm, tan skin dimpling under his touch, her heart pounding in her chest. Jaune buried his face in Coco's cleavage, kissing and sucking on the skin of her breasts even as his hips slammed into her thighs. Coco moaned under her breath as Jaune pounded her steadily and without a hint of exhaustion, and she wondered exactly how long he would be able to last, and whether or not she'd be able to keep up with him.

Coco lost herself in the rhythm, the sound, and the feeling of Jaune plunging into her again and again, piston-like in his stamina and tempo. For his part, Jaune was struggling to keep from blowing too early, and kept on kissing and nipping at Coco's breasts as she clung to him. Each time he plunged into her, he could hear the wet squelch of her sodden cunt, was nearly brought to his knees by the heat of her body. He and Pyrrha made love often, but this was just raw sex, fueled by Coco's drug-induced lust. His thoughts were on his beautiful girlfriend as Coco's muscles clamped down hard around him, and she began to tense and shake in his arms. He kept up his thrusting, hips moving only slightly slower in regard to what he was sure was an orgasm starting to overtake the brunette upperclassman.

Coco squeezed her eyes shut tightly as she felt her orgasm begin, pleasure racing through her body, making her nerves dance with electricity as her muscles tensed, clamping down around Jaune's cock in an uncontrolled, lustful grip. Her arms around his neck tightened, and Jaune almost struggled to breathe with his face buried in Coco's cleavage as she shivered and shook. Her whimpers were loud in his ear, and he braced his back against the wall behind him as she humped wildly at him, the skin of her thighs beneath his hands slick with warm sweat.

" _Jaune! Ahh-fu-hah-fuck! Yes-yes-yes-yeaaaahhhh!_ " Coco's whispered cry of ecstasy was nonetheless loud in Jaune's ear, and he clung to her just as tightly as she did to him as she spasmed around his shaft. He could feel her muscles ripple, tighten, squeeze, release, and then tighten all over again in an erratic pattern of lust. Jaune gritted his teeth as Coco came on his cock, and one of his hands slid up to wrap around her waist to pull her tight to his stomach, her hips humping mindlessly. Her breasts were slick from sweat and Jaune's own saliva from where he had been kissing and licking them, and he breathed in her scent deeply as she slowly began to calm down.

"Ha-hhaa-fuck." The brunette's voice was breathless and soft as her hands gently stroked Jaune's face as he lifted it from her cleavage, and she stared at him wide eyed and blissful. "That was amazing. I could do this all day…" Jaune's face glistened with a mixture of both of their sweat and his saliva as she kissed him again, and Coco whined into his mouth as his hips began to move again. She had reached her peak, but he had still yet to pop. His hand traced back down her back, stroking her asscheek before returning to her thigh.

"Fuck, Coco!" Jaune's voice nearly boomed in the small closet, and Coco's eyes went wide and she turned her head back to stare at the closet door.

"N-not so loud, Jaune!" Coco's voice was a harried whisper as Jaune's eyes screwed tightly shut, and any worry she had about the noise he made was lost in the sudden sensation of his cock swelling inside of her. His increasingly frantic pumps into her pussy stopped and he pulled her hard against his crotch, her warm, slick thighs tight around his waist as he buried his face in her cleavage again and grunted. Coco's mouth dropped open as she felt Jaune begin to flood her cunt with his cum, the temperature and the feeling of him spurting into her making her tremble and begin to cum again herself. Normally she didn't get off again this quickly, but the Spark had her on a razor's edge. She clamped down hard around him, her own juices adding to the mess beginning to leak from where her labia stretched taut around his shaft. Jaune moaned into Coco's tits as she began humping him again, and his cock jerked inside of her clutching cunt as they orgasmed together.

What seemed like minutes later, Jaune sagged to the floor slowly, taking Coco with him. They ended up with Coco sitting in his lap, his cock still buried inside of her with Jaune's cum beginning to leak out of her around his slowly softening cock. "Coco…"

"Mmmmhh…" Coco didn't respond to her name, choosing instead to kiss Jaune again, her hips twisting and slowly gyrating in his lap. He might not be hard, but she was far from satisfied. The amount of Spark she had taken would keep her going all night long, and she had a hotel room in the city all prepped for satisfying herself and running Jaune ragged. Pyrrha may have traded Jaune to her for the night to return a favor, but Coco felt like she was going to owe Pyrrha big-time in the end. Because she was going to get her money's worth out of Jaune, figuratively speaking. The gentle, shy swordsman didn't know what he was in for. That, of course, was when Jaune began to glow.

Coco's eyes widened as Jaune's skin shimmered with white light briefly, and then she felt him begin to harden again, already inside of her. "What was that?!" As the glow faded, Jaune grunted and squeezed Coco's hips.

"My semblance…" Jaune suddenly grinned and slapped Coco's ass again. "Pyrrha didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what!?" Coco was looking down at Jaune's chest, he wasn't even winded anymore.

"My semblance is pretty handy when it comes to physical activity. It's essentially a second wind. Over and over again, so long as I've got aura left."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Jaune shook his head and laughed, slipping his hands under Coco's ass and lifting, gently beginning to raise her off of his shaft. Her lips, slick with his seed and her juices, slid easily across his taut skin as the sensation sent a shiver up the brunette's spine. Coco's hands went to Jaune's forearms, gripping tightly as he began to slowly lower her back onto his prick. "You traded a favor to get me all night, right?" Coco nodded numbly as her toes curled on the floor of the closet. "Well, you're going to get your money's worth."

Coco suddenly was extremely delighted her good fortune. Pyrrha was keeping secrets, it seemed. Coco was going to have to start doing more favors for the redheaded warrior princess, especially if Jaune would be the prize. She felt Jaune's cock flex twitch inside of her as he continued to harden, and she licked her lips. "Save it for the hotel, blondie. You and me are going to have a loooong night."


End file.
